Tears A Jalex Oneshot
by sadyshea
Summary: Alex is falling for her brother hard and is having a hard time dealing with it. She has no one to turn to and only wants to turn to one person, Justin. What will he do?/// My first WOWP fic. Jalex oneshot. JustinXalex. JXA


Author's Note: My first 'Jalex'! I love this couple. I mean, they have so much chemistry on the show. It's hard not to love them. Such cute characters and easy to work with. They ARE brother and sister BUT that gives their stories so much more edge. As I've said before, I love getting into characters heads. In this one, I did some exploration of Justin AND Alex. But mostly, Alex. Anyways, this is my first WOWP story and it is a ONESHOT. There is much emphasis on this because I don't want to overdo this couple at the beginning. With every new couple I ship, I always like to start with a couple oneshots, once I get the hang of those, I dip into a short story. I am currently finishing a second oneshot for this ship so that will be out soon also. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this 'Jalex' ONESHOT. Plz R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but plotline and all original dialogue. All characters owned by Disney!

Tears 

**Unseen. Unnoticed. Unloved.**

Sitting in her room, Alex began to brush her hair, staring into her mirror dizzily. As she made eye contact with herself, she realized her vision was unclear and fuzzy. Soon after, she noticed the salty tasting tears rolling over her cheeks and off her chin. She lifted one finger to her face, stopping one single tear from reaching her jaw line. She looked at the miniscule, round drop on her fingertip; it was completely transparent and insignificant.

This was more than just one tear.

This one tear represented her. Every pain, struggle and each heart break she had or would ever experience. She blended in as just another droplet, in a vast ocean of tears.

Suddenly, broken from her train of thought, Alex heard muffled arguing from the level below her room. Slowly, she inched towards the door of her bedroom, momentarily second- guessing her decision to eavesdrop. She snuck through the doorway, wincing as the door's hinges creaked loudly. She tiptoed to the top of the flight of stairs, leaning as far as she could down them as to get as much of a perspective of the conversation as she could.

"Jerry. Alex doesn't think of him as just a brother anymore! She's in love with him!" Theresa Russo, Alex's mother, exasperated.

That reality slapped Alex dramatically; she found herself facing head down to the hardwood of the stairwell, sobbing uncontrollably.

"That can't be true. Justin has just been giving her some extra carpet riding lessons. And because of that they've been getting along better. You're been paranoid, Theresa." Jerry contradicted, not a hint of speculation in his voice.

"Getting along better now? HA! Have you seen the way she has been looking at him lately?" Her mother asked.

It was silent for a few moments. Alex held in her sobs, when she realized her father was thinking.

"OH MY GOD! Theresa, you're right! This is SO wrong…" Jerry concluded, obviously having put two and two together.

"But my question is what are we going to do about it?" Theresa asked, pensively.

"I don't know, Hun. Maybe it's just a phase?" Jerry suggested, lightly.

_Well isn't that the understatement of the year,_ Alex thought,_ being in love? Just a phase? Ha!_

Alex struggled to get to her feet, slipping on the sheer surface under her. Finally finding some grip on the floor, she ran back to her room, tears streaking off her face with every step she took. Then she stopped in her tracks.

At the end of the hall **he** stood, a look of concern and confusion strewn across his perfect face. Alex stood frozen in place, her emotions taking over every muscle screaming for her to run in the opposite direction and away from the very being that made her heart quicken at his very site.

He walked towards her, slowly, but with intent.

"Alex.." He whispered, unable to read the look presently splashed across her face.

His eyes. His hair. His mouth. They all seemed so inviting, and it made her absolutely crazy.

"What's wrong?" He asked, clearly, looking straight into her eyes, not breaking his intense gaze for even a moment. She could feel his breath hot on her cheeks, his energy surging across to her, she shuttered.

"Justin.."

Her voice faltered as his name escaped from her lips; the two sweet syllables that kept her up at night. The very someone who inspired her to take her next breath. The only one she was ready to give everything for, at any moment. They nerdy guy that could make her laugh no matter what mood she was in. Her first love. _**Her brother.**_

"You." She answered, and then turned swiftly away from him, breaking her trance. She shook her head in disbelief, regretting her impulsive confession.

"Alex.. You know we can't…" Justin tried to explain.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, and then ran down the hallway towards her room.

Every step she took felt like daggers forced into her feet. She looked back at him one last time, her eyes brimming with tears. Alex threw her bedroom door open, entering, and closing it behind her quickly, breathing heavily then throwing herself onto her bed. She buried her head into her pink, fuzzy pillow, desperately wanting to clean her mind of all the things that had happened over the last month; the emotions, the conversations and most of all **him. **

Outside the door, Justin leaned against the wall, his heart beating a mile a minute. His beautiful, outgoing, quirky sister was in love with HIM. Not some other 'cool', 'suave', normal guy. He bit his lip, thinking deeply, a little smile suddenly spread across his face. He opened her door and smiled widely.

"Justin?" Alex asked, sniffling and choking down tears, her face blotchy and red.

"Alex.." He began but was interrupted by Alex's arms around him, hugging him tightly.

When they pulled away, she smiled then rested her head against his chest, gently. Her warmth resonating against his heart, slowing his breath to a relaxed pace.

He caught one of her escaped tears upon his finger, studying it momentarily, and then let it drop to the floor, without a thought.

**He saw her. He noticed her. He loved her****.**

_Fin_

End chapter.

I hope you guy's liked it! I love this ship and will do more soon! I am working on a Dasey story called 'Masquerade' that will have its first chapter out soon. I have MAJOR writer's block for the epilogue of My Hannah Montana fic 'Your eyes' but hopefully will get to working on that… someday. Lol. Anyways, I LOVE reviews and feedback so… R&R!


End file.
